clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Worm Bin
is the 28th episode of season 2, the 79th episode overall of Clarence. Synopsis When his mother gets a worm bin, Jeff must cope with the idea that he has a tub of bugs in his kitchen, while Clarence just wants to feed them. Plot The episode begins at Jeff's house. Clarence, Jeff and Sumo prepare for the snack until Sue arrives with a compost of worms, she explains that they must give their leftovers to the worms, Jeff causes disgust, Sue tries to convince him that they are not so bad, At that moment Mel goes to pick up Clarence and Sumo, Clarence is disappointed that he can not feed the worms. Sue keeps the compostera under the sink and Jeff is disgusted, when one leaves, he notifies Sue, she explains that the worms give fertilizer to the garden. Later, Jeff goes to sleep, something scared, while he sleeps, Clarence enters his house to feed the worms, the next morning, the worms get out of the compost bin, he explains that that happens if he overfeeds them and Jeff is going to throw up. At school, Jeff tells Clarence and Sumo about what the earthworms do, Clarence takes Jeff's sausage. At night, Jeff remembers the story of Sumo, then, he decides to cover the doors of the sink, surround his bed with salt, and sleep with a baseball bat, that night he did not even sleep, in the morning, goes to the kitchen and is Sue with the worms, she explains the same as the morning before. In the next scene, it shows how Jeff does everything to stop the worms from going out, although he can not. The next day, at school, Jeff thinks of taking the compost out of his house, but Clarence is only interested in feeding them. Later, Jeff makes a plan with Clarence and Sumo to remove the composter. At night, when EJ and Sue finish watching their program, Clarence and Sumo arrive but EJ watches a little more of his program, then Jeff goes to the kitchen and hides with Clarence and Sumo in the sink, both have complications to do Silence, EJ hears them but ignores them and leaves. At that time the children remove the compost bin, stumble and make all the worms come out, Clarence worries too much about them and Jeff discovers that he was the culprit of everything, Jeff gets angry with him and quickly throws himself in the grass to celebrate that does not have more to the worms, but the worms come out of the earth and climb on Jeff it begins to trample them and Clarence convinces him that they are harmless. The next morning, Jeff smells poop of worms and the episode ends. Characters Main Characters * Jeff * Sue * Clarence * Sumo Minor Characters * EJ * Mel (mentioned by Sumo) * Breehn * Chelsea Keezheekoni * Dustin * Courtlin * Darlie * Percy * John-George * Rita * Guyler * Heida * Blaide * Crendle * Malessica * Mavis * Brady * Memo * Sumo's Brothers (mentioned) Gallery Transcript Clips/Videos Clarence Jeff's Got Worms?? Cartoon Network File:Clarence Worm Bin Cartoon Network File:Clarence Free From Worms Cartoon Network Reference es:La compostera pt-br:Minhocário fr:Les Vers de compost pl:Kompost ru: [[Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Jeff